A Dark Love
by darkfaerie161
Summary: Harry is kidnapped from Privet Drive. He is turned into a girl and bound to Lucius Malfoy. The Order scrambles to find a way to break the bound. Starts out HP/LM Non-Con and later is HP/SS other pairings throughout.
1. Life turned upside down

Title: Dark Love  
Author: Katiepbell  
Pairing HP/LM HP/SS  
Disclaimer: nope not mine  
Notes-This is pre-ootp and hbp

Rating M

Harry was going into his 7th year at Hogwarts. After a failed attempt on Harry's life in his 5th year, Voldemort had been extremely quiet during his 6th year. Which to Harry was worse then if he was blowing things up. His musing of Voldemort was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Boy, Go weed the garden." His aunt demanded. Harry rolled his eyes. It was his birthday. Harry put on a pain of shorts and a white wife-beater and went to do as he was told.

Over the last two years with the training he was receiving from Sirius and Remus, he had grown some muscles on his body and his hair was just shoulder length, and was easier to manage now.

He looked at his watch that Remus and Sirius had given him and saw that according to him it was the time when he was born. He then heard people apparating. He stood up and grabbed his wands. He was then surrounded by Death Eaters. He looked around him and knew he was so screwed. He knew he would be captured but he wouldn't go without fighting. He threw out a couple of spells but ultimately was disarmed. Someone grabbed him and he felt the pull of a portkey. He was thrown into a cell. Then just as Harry sat on the floor in the cell to figure out how to get out; the Death Eaters came back. They opened up the cell, one picked him the other  
held the door open the grabbed Harry's other side. He struggled to get out of their grip but then he got kneed in the stomach so he stopped. He suddenly felt a throb in his scar and it got worse  
as with each step. The pain was so bad he fell unconscious.

When he woke up again he was tied vertical, his hands above his head, with his left hand in front of his right. He was in the middle of a circle of Death Eaters. Voldemort stepped through the circle with Lucius Malfoy at his side. Lucius was carrying a jewelry box with him.

"My inner circle. My most trusted and loyal servants. I finally have a plan to obtain full power of the wizarding world. I have decided that Mr. Potter would be better alive then dead."

"Well that's nice to know." Harry cheekily said. Lucius in return slapped him.

"I have a plan to initiate him as a Death Eater."

Harry's blood boiled as he said, "Never." He was then punched splitting his bottom lip.

"As I was saying I will brand him as a Death Eater but first I will bind him to Lucius Malfoy. But there is a catch. Seeing as Narcissa was killed by an over zealous Order member, I have a potion to permanently turn Potter into a girl." Harry started to yell curses at everyone and struggled to get free. He was eventually silencioed.

"The bond will be that of marriage and was used in the middle ages for arranged marriages to make one of the couple completely subservient to the other. It is the Vincolo di matrimonio bond and only breakable by death. Harry Potter will die and Electra Sage Malfoy nee Black daughter of Regulus Black will emerge. I will start with the potion then the bond and then the Dark Mark."

Harry was shaking his head and clamped his mouth shut. He was mortified. There was no way out this time it looked like.

Voldemort came forward and so did one of the Death Eaters and Lucius. Lucius forced Harry's mouth open and poured the potion into Harry's mouth and closed his mouth. Then he cast a spell that made Harry swallow.

In an instant pain ripped through Harry's body. He arched his back. His hair grew, breasts grew, he lost parts and gained others. When his body was done rearranging itself Harry was left panting. Then Lucius came up to him and put on a white gold diamond ring and said, "Legare questa donna a me nel matrimonio." Harry felt magic working around him. When the spell had run its course Lord Voldemort stepped up and put his wand to Harry's left forearm and said, "Morsemordre." Harry again back arched in pain. He eventually blacked out.


	2. Order Meeting

Title: Dark Love  
Author: Katiepbell  
Pairing HP/LM HP/SS  
Disclaimer: nope not mine  
Notes-This is pre-ootp and hbp

Rating M

A/N: Thank you all of you who reviewed my story. I love Reviews especially complimentary ones. Ok I know its short but I wanted to get something out to you guys and I wanted to work a little bit more on the Lucius and Electra scene. Sorry again for th shortness and the absence of Harry/Electra

Love y'all

Order of the Phoenix Headquarters

A emergency meeting was called due to the abduction of one Harry James Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World. Everyone was waiting tensely for their spy Severus Snape to join them and tell them what was happening to Harry. The sound of Apparation could be heard and the person they had been waiting for arrived. He went to the empty chair and sat down and looked over to the leader of the Order, Albus Dumbledore and said, "He's still alive." There was a collective sigh around the room. Severus stood up again and started to pace.

"The Dark Lord didn't kill him, no, but he bound him to Lucius Malfoy using the Vincolo di matrimonio." Most of the room gasped but Sirius Black cursed. He looked ready to murder. "That is not all. He changed him into Electra Black, I am guessing he used another Potion Master as I was not the one to brew the potion and didn't know of any of this before hand. He has created papers for Electra Sage Malfoy nee Black. He has concocted the story that before Regulus died he got married to an American pure blood and created Electra. She went to America for her education, and has just recently returned to marry Lucius after her mother died. I have been ordered to teach Electra during the day. I am supposed to be teaching her Potions and the Dark Arts. That is all." Severus stared off into nothing for a second before he snapped out of it and sat down. Sirius had jumped up and was pacing mumbling under his breath. Remus getting dizzy finally pulled his lover into lap and said, "Sirius, We will find a way to save Harry, I mean Electra." Sirius looked at Remus and growled looking at Albus.

"You said that Harry would be safe at the Dursleys. Why did the wards disintegrate as soon as he became an adult?" Albus stood the twinkle in his eyes absent.

"There's not much information on Blood wards available even to someone such as me. In my readings I never came across anything mentioning the wards ever failing. It is an old mans mistake. It is not wise to dwell on what has happened and instead focus on a way to kill Lucius thus freeing Electra. I appoint you Severus to keep Electra informed of our progress. 'Severus nodded.' Sirius and Remus I want you two to research ways to kill Lucius. 'both nodded' Now we still have a war going on as much as all of us would like to help Electra we must also continue searching for a way to win this war." The meeting then continued as most meetings went. Reports were made by people and when the meeting was adjourned everyone went home.


	3. Waking up

Title: Dark Love  
Author: Katiepbell  
Pairing HP/LM (non-con) HP/SS   
Disclaimer: nope not mine  
Notes-This is pre-ootp and hbp Omg I am so happy so many people like this story…. I am sorry that this is so slow in coming but I am a college student but I will try my best to get my chapters out as fast as I can…. I also want to get chapters of my other fics out there

Another note: I will be referring to Harry now as Electra in most cases

Malfoy Manor

Harry or should I say Electra moaned as she woke up and became aware of her surroundings. She sat up and clutched the silk sheets to her as she was naked underneath the sheets. Her whole body ached. Her head turned as the door to the room she was currently in, opened. She growled as she saw it was her "husband." Lucius hearing this smirked and fully came into the room.

"Now, now, _darling_," He drawled. Electra just glared wishing she had clothes on so she could either attack him or bolt. He came and sat on the bed and said, "Drop the sheets." Though Electra didn't want to, the bond made her drop them.

"Beautiful." Lucius simply said before he put his hand on the back of Electras head but Electra jerked away. Lucius narrowed his eyes and said, "Stay still and kiss me." Electra did just that and a single tear slid down here face. When Lucius stopped he stood up and went over to one of the closets and opened it. It was enormous and empty except for a single black silk bathrobe. Lucius took it and gave it to Electra saying, "Put it on. The seamstress is coming to create your new wardrobe." Electra grabbed the robe and forgetting modesty for a moment got out of bed and put it on. She almost groaned as it barely hit her knees. Lucius turned his back to her and Electra took this opportunity to attack him. Sure she had no wand yet but she sure as hell wasn't going to take this without a fight. As she was about to hit him, he spun around and grabbed her wrists. She struggled and Lucius just let go of her wrists making Electra fall onto the floor. Lucius stepped up to her and he towered over her, smirking.

"You are not to harm anyone on the Dark side, that includes me. You are to act like a high society woman which Lady Parkinson will teach you. You are also to act like you love me, and adore Draco." There was a knock at the door and Lucius went over and opened it. Meanwhile Electra stood up straightening her robe. She bit her lip in frustration.

"Electra honey, the seamstress is here." Lucius smoothly said. She turned towards the door and a sophisticated looking woman was standing there with a bag. Electra unwillingly smiled and stepped forward and said, "Thank you for doing this for me, Miss." This released a small smile from the seamstress as she came in the room and said, "Alright, Mrs. Malfoy stand right here. 'she pointed to the center of the room' I just need to unpack some stuff. By the way you can call me Missy." Electra stood where she had been told to go and put a smile on her face. Finally Missy came over and measured her and took down numbers and fired some questions at Lucius. Like what events they would be going to and how many clothes he wanted her to have. When she was all done she took out her wand and said, "cenatorius adsensio." Then the closet was filled with clothes. Electra stared and then turned to Missy and said, "Thank you so very much." Missy nodded and said to Lucius, "The bill will arrive soon by owl." She then left leaving Electra alone with Lucius. Electra clenched her fists and looked up at Lucius in a challenge. He smirked and came over to her and stroked her cheek sliding it his hand to her neck and pulled her into a kiss. His other hand opened the robe she was in and rubbed her stomach. When he pulled away Electra did something she would never have done as Harry Potter. She begged. In a whisper she said, "Please don't." Lucius laughed and said "You are mine, I can and will do with you what I want." Lucius then took off her robe and picked her up and put her on the bed. She stared up at him in horror and he kissed her neck while he took off his pants. Then he took off his boxers and when she saw his cock she shook her head. There was no way that was fitting into her. Lucius smiled and said, "You'll learn to enjoy it. He stroked a finger down her body and rubbed her between her legs. Unwillingly her body respond and she started to get wet. She let tears fall and Lucius leaned down and licked them away. He then pushed a finger into her pussy and started to finger her. He added a second finger and then a third before he withdrew his fingers and lifted her hip and positioned himself at her entrance and thrust in with no regard for Electra. She let out a scream at the enormous pain that erupted in her, she couldn't struggle but she wanted to push him off of her. He started to really pump into her and after a while he spent his load into her. He withdrew and cast a cleaning spell.

She lay catatonically on the bed with his arm over her naked chest. After a while he stood up and said, "Get dressed as you are having lessons in Potions and Dark Arts with Severus. Put clothes on you can move in as you will be doing physical training too." Electra felt herself going to the closet and picking out a pair of black athletic pants and a green sports bra and then shoes and socks and went put them on. Lucius took out Electra's wand and handed it to her. When she had it she tried to curse Lucius but she couldn't as she had been ordered to not hurt him. She growled in frustration, Lucius just smirked and snapped his fingers and a bowing house elf appeared. Before the elf could say anything Lucius said, "Take her to the potions lab. 'he then turned to Electra' You will follow Tippy and behave for Severus." Electra nodded and left with the house elf Tippy. They finally came to a door and Electra knocked on it. A silky masculine voice Electra recognized bid her to come in. Tippy disappeared and Electra opened the door and entered the expansive Malfoy Potions lab. She gasped when she saw her professor. He was wearing athletic pants and a tight black wife beater. She was expecting him to be in his black robes. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow and said, "Robes get a little hot when one is exercising" Electra shook her head a little and said, "Of course."

"I have warded this room so we can talk without anyone knowing what we are really saying. Now, the order has been informed of what has happened and your godfathers are currently working on a way to kill Lucius." Electra came over and sat down with a thump and put her head in her hands. She jumped when she felt a hand on her back. She turned and said, "I didn't hear you move." Snape nodded and said, "I'll teach you how to be light on your feet. I know it's a lot to process in so little time. I know you don't want to, and that it's against your nature but you need to go along with Lucius and Tom, so Lucius doesn't have to order you. You want him to get comfortable." Electra nodded and said, "That makes sense. I'll try my hardest. Let's get started."

They spent an hour going through the potions that she could remember.

"That's all for now, now just remember when we leave this room we are no longer protected." Electra nodded and they cleaned up and Professor Snape led her to the training room. It had an area that was padded and the walls were lined with weapons. Some she knew from her training with Sirius and Remus; most she didn't know. She turned to Professor Snape and he said, "First we will see how well you are at dueling and then I will teach you some basic Dark spells. After that we will work on weapons. Electra nodded. Snape took out his wand and said, "On 3. 'he waited for Electra to get her wand.' 1-2-3!" They dueled but in the end Snape won with a spell that Electra hadn't known the block too. It made her feel like she was being cut all over her body. Snape quickly reversed it and said, "That is one of the spells you will learn today." Electra put her hands on her knees and caught her breath. When she had they started on learning several dark spells for a half hour. They Snape said, "Pick the weapon you are most comfortable with." Electra nodded and took a broadsword off the wall. She felt the weight and got a general feel for it before she faced Snape. He already had grabbed one off of the wall and they stood facing each other. "En garde." He said before he attacked. The battle was won by Snape again and at the end there was clapping. Electra turned towards the door and saw Lucius there. She stopped herself from grimacing and put her sword away. "Thank you Severus." She said simply and she made her way over to Lucius. She plastered on a smile and went over to him and put her arms around his neck and leaned up and started to kiss him. It caught Lucius by surprise but he soon responded by thrusting his tongue in Electra mouth, and encircling her with his arms. After a while they heard a cough. Electra pulled away and turned to Snape. Lucius then said, "Same time tomorrow Severus?"

"Of course Lucius. Now If you'll excuse me I'll leave you to it." With a nod Severus left sliding past them. Lucius looked down at Electra and said, "What changed?" Electra looked up and said, "Professor Snape talked some sense into me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. He showed how beneficial and rewarding it would be to be your wife and to serve the Dark Lord."

"I'll have to thank him later. But now how about we take a shower?" Electra controlled the need to throw up and smiled up at Lucius and kissed him again. When she pulled away she said, "Sounds wonderful." Lucius put his arm around her and together they walked to their rooms.

They entered their rooms and headed straight for the bathroom. As soon as they entered it Electra turned to Lucius and started to unbutton the silk shirt that he had on going intentionally slow, on the one hand to tease him and also to postpone what she had to do. Though she guessed she should probably get used to it, at least for a little while. She then pushed it off his shoulders. She gazed up at him and leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He turned them around and pushed her against one of the walls and ravaged her mouth. Against her will she found herself enjoying it. They got all their clothes off and they went to the shower and got thee temperature to a suitable temperature. Electra got under the spray and leaned her head back. Arms came around her and she rested her head on the well developed chest behind her. They were withdrawn and then her hair was being washed. She moved and washed the shampoo out. She turned and returned the favor. They washed each other with not a few gropes. They dried each other and retired to the bedroom. Lucius picked her up and laid her on the bed. She leaned up and kissed him. He ran his hands down to her hips and lay on top of her. He romoved one hand and started to massage her right breast. She arched up towards him. He broke the kiss and kissed down to her neck and started to kiss and suck. He left a mark there and moved on to her breast. He first bit them and them licked and sucked them. He pulled back and kissed her lips. He pulled back and aligned his cock with her and entered her roughly. She arched up and cried out in mostly pain. After awhile it started to become pleasure. After a while Electra came and not long after Lucius followed her. He gave her one kiss and cast a cleansing spell before he rolled to the side and cast the tempus spell and let out a small groan.

"I have a business appointment and you have a appointment with Lady Parkinson." Lucius got up and held his hand out for her. She took it and got up and immediately went to her closet. "Pick one of the more casual dresses." Lucius told her. Electra went into the immense closet and picked out a simple skinny strap green dress that flowed to her knees with an empire waist. She out it on and picked up one of the shoes that had high heels. She brought them out and said, "Will Lady Parkinson teach me how to walk in heels?" Lucius turned to her dressed and said, "Yes, You should walk without them on so you don't injure yourself." There was a knock at the door. "Come in" The door opened and in stepped Draco Malfoy.


End file.
